This invention relates to a bag that has a structure such that when opened a spout is formed for easy pouring of the contents. More particularly this invention relates to a gusseted bag where a sidewall gusset forms a pour spout and readily recloses.
Various products are sold in relatively small amounts but are dispensed in a plurality of dispensing operations. This makes it necessary that the bag be easy to handle, easy to open, and easy to dispense an amount of the contained product. The bag also must be reclosable to substantially close the bag contents from the atmosphere. The bags that require these benefits are those that will contain foods, special cements and coatings, plant and flower food, and other such products. This type of bag is very suitable for pet foods such as cat and dog foods and birdseed. These bags usually will contain from about 0.5 to 15 kilos of a dry product that should as much as possible remain dry. Consequently the bag must be reclosable.
The present bag meets all of these requirements. By the use of a gusset sidewall structure and the easy removability of a part of the top edge, a spout can be formed for dispensing and through the memory of the gusset sidewall, the spout is folded inward after use and the opening substantially closed.
The bag is comprised of a front wall and a rear wall. The front wall and rear wall are connected by a pair of sidewalls. The bottom of the bag is sealed to form a base that will support a filled bag.
The sidewalls preferably are gusset sidewalls. A lateral seal traverses the top of the bag and will at the ends seal to the portions of the preferred gussets of the sidewalls. In a further preferred embodiment there is a vent which traverses the lateral seal whereby air pressure within and outside of the bag can be equilibrated.
A weakened area traverses through the lateral seal to a point below the lateral seal and then extends to a side end of the bag. This weakened area can be formed by a plurality of perforations or slits. The removal of the bag material defined by this weakened area opens the bag. The weakened area preferably traverses the lateral seal at the vent that is used to equilibrate the air pressure within and outside of the bag.
When the bag is opened the gusset sidewall is pulled outwardly to form a spout. The product in the bag then can be dispensed from the bag by pouring or otherwise. The bag is closed by pushing inwardly on the gusset sidewall to substantially close the bag. The bag than can be reopened by pulling outwardly on the sidewall gusset.